


The Elephant Outside the Room

by Aprotny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Robin, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/Aprotny
Summary: I'm sorry. I had to. Here is a small one-shot featuring Dick Grayson and John the Elephant.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	The Elephant Outside the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASmallVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASmallVoice/gifts).



Bruce rubbed his forehead as he gazed out at the grounds. He’d noticed his son saving up his allowance for over a year now, and by god had he hoped it wasn’t for the reason he suspected.

Unfortunately, that reason was exactly why the boy had been saving up his money.

“Dick!” Aforementioned 14-year-old trotted into his study with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Yes, Bruce?”

“Why is there a baby elephant in our yard?”

“It’s not just a baby elephant, it’s my baby elephant.”

“Dick.” Bruce sighed and started over. “We can’t keep her, Dick.”

“Why not? We’re rich.”

“She’s an elephant.”

“John doesn’t like being called a she.”

“And you’ve already named him. Of course.”

The elephant trumpeted as he found the pond.

“How did you even get him here without me or Alfred noticing?”

“You were at work. Alfred was at the grocery store.”

Bruce raised his eyes heavenward as if the god he didn’t actually believe in could give him an answer. “And what do you suppose we do with John now?”

“Well, pets need food and a place to live and lots of love.”

“He’s an elephant.”

“Build a barn. Also, elephants love hay and he’ll get lots of love from me.”

Bruce placed his forehead against the glass with a groan. “You’re not going to let me send him back, are you?”

“I prepared a powerpoint and speech on why we should keep him.” Dick activated his wrist watch computer to show him notes and, god forbid, an actual powerpoint, and then he started stating reasons and counter arguments and he’d clearly put a lot of thought into this, but an elephant?

“An elephant, Dick. Do you know how big elephants grow to be? And wouldn’t John want a friend? To be with other elephants?”

“I’m down to get another one.”

“Two elephants? That’s beside the point! Dick, we can’t keep him.”

Dick restarted his speech and Bruce felt like banging his head against the wall in exasperation.

“Might I ask why there is an elephant in our yard?”

Bruce felt a surge of relief. “Alfred! Tell him we can’t keep the elephant!”

“If I convince Alfred, can we keep him?” Oh boy. This wasn’t going to go well.

“Why Master Bruce, it’s not as if you couldn’t afford him. I can schedule some construction workers to build a barn as soon as tomorrow.” And Alfred was okay with it. That’s not good.

“The elephant should be with other elephants.” He tried again. “They’re herd animals. They stay in a herd.”

“I will ensure the barn is big enough to fit two elephants if Young Master Dick so wishes.”

Dick cheered and looked back at Bruce with a face that indicated he knew he’d won.

“You’re responsible for them.” The billionaire finally conceded. “Completely responsible. No shoving any elephant chores onto Alfred.”

Dick cheered again and hugged him before running out of the room, probably to play with John the elephant.

“Why did you take his side?” Bruce asked Alfred once he was gone.

“It will preferably keep the young master from swinging on and breaking another chandelier.”

“And if the elephant breaks the chandelier?”

“Then Young Master Dick will be helping with my duties. If you trust him to run around at night in a leotard and cape, you can trust him to care properly for an elephant or two.”

“This is a disaster in the making. Well, at least it makes him happy.” He opened the window. “Dick! That elephant is too young to ride on! Get off!”

Dick climbed off John and waved at Bruce and Alfred before leading the elephant away further into the grounds.

“Definitely a disaster in the making.”


End file.
